


Everything

by ValDeCastille



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jonerys Secret Santa, Modern Westeros, POV Daenerys, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/pseuds/ValDeCastille
Summary: Some years ago everything had been different. They married young at twenty-three just after graduating uni. They had been together for four years and were sure they would never stop loving each other.Five years of marriage later… she didn’t know if their love was truly everlasting.Written for the Jonerys Secret Santa 2018 event.





	Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueValki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueValki/gifts).



> This story is a Christmas giftie for the lovely [kit-tastik](https://kit-tastik.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I hope it is to your liking, my sweet! It has been an honour to be your Secret Santa and create this little story alongside you. *smoochies* You requested and I hope to have delivered. :)
> 
> Major thanks to betas [aliciutza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciutza) and [Iane_Casey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iane_Casey) for their help with this baby. You're the best and I love you. 
> 
> I present to you an angsty, smutty, fluffy Christmas one-shot to you, beautiful people. Hope you enjoy!

__

_“You have everything, Daenerys. Your company is thriving, you love your job, you’re married to an amazing man…”_ That’s what her mother told her every time she complained about something. It was true, she knew it, but something didn’t feel right and it hadn’t felt right for a while now. She didn’t want to admit it but her relationship with Jon was not the same it used to be. He was distant and cold, and the few times they could spend together it appeared he was bothered by her presence.

Some years ago everything had been different. They married young at twenty-three just after graduating uni. They had been together for four years and were sure they would never stop loving each other.

Their families had been thrilled about their union. They both came from very wealthy families who had been fascinated by the fact they had chosen such fit partners.

Jon came from a long line of lawyers and she came from a long one of classical musicians and actors. However, they had both broken their families traditions when they decided to take different paths in life. Jon went for marketing and Dany for engineering. Nobody could believe it, however, their families eventually warmed to the idea and let them do as they wished.

Five years of marriage later… she didn’t know if their love was truly everlasting.

She sighed, not minding Jon’s words through the phone anymore. She had stopped listening at _“I’m not coming.”_

“What do you mean you're not coming,” she said annoyed. It would be the first Christmas she and Jon would spend by themselves and they had been planning it for months. This was supposed to be their moment. They had been married for five years but they had not spent one Christmas by themselves ever. Their respective families’ yearly events and their overall busy lives have made that impossible.

“Daenerys, it's a huge deal and the director’s here. I have to close it myself. I have to be here or else he will take it personally. WestTech can't afford to lose this contract.”

She knew that; she knew that if Jon closed that deal WestTech could work together side by side with one of Essos’ biggest tech companies and expand its clients and profits by millions. Still, she was sure _something_ could be done. Jon didn’t have to be there himself and it bothered her immensely he was putting work before them yet again like he always did. She had planned on this night to be special.

“But it's Christmas Eve, Jon. You were supposed to be here this morning and now it's 5 o'clock and you’re telling me _now_ you're _not_ coming?” She was more than exasperated, angry, even. She missed her husband, but her Targaryen blood was strong. “If you knew you weren't coming since… hours ago, why are you telling me _just now_? I could have rung my mother and tell her to save a seat for me at the party.”

Jon sighed heavily, clearly annoyed himself. “Because I thought I would make it. I thought even if I arrived late we could still spend the night together, but I don't think it's possible seeing the current situation I'm in.”

“Is this because you don't like Christmas? You never have.”

“It’s not—”

“Whatever, Jon” —she interrupted— “I’ll just spend Christmas by myself.” She brusquely hung up, cursing Jon and her life.  

 _He doesn't want to see me_ , she thought. Anger was followed by sorrow as the realisation dawned on her. Tonight was her chance to show Jon she was willing to do anything to salvage their marriage, yet he clearly had stated he had no interest in coming home even if he claimed it had to do with the company’s best interest. If he wanted to come home he would, regardless of anything.

She was a looking at the darkening sky of King’s Landing standing by the immense window of her living room. It was a beautiful sight, she reckoned, day surrendering to night, lights turning on, cars passing by, people walking. There were very few times she could spend like this, at peace, focusing on the simple things of life. From up there she felt she ran the world, only she didn’t.

All the luxuries in the world could not compare to Jon’s embrace, something she had been lacking for months.

With a sigh, she walked to the nearest couch and sat in defeat, glancing at the Christmas tree and the colourful decorations, and smelling the sweet scent of brewing cocoa.

Ghost made himself present, as if sensing her distress, and quietly padded towards her, his red eyes gleaming under the faint lights turned on.

At least she had him.

The wolf got on the couch, nuzzling her and snuggling in her lap. He was getting too big and heavy for anything but he seemed eager to continue acting like a puppy and she would indulge him for as long as he wanted. Ned had found a litter of direwolves while hiking one day a year ago and all Stark children had received one.

She had thought Ghost was the prettiest of them all so Jon had quickly claimed the albino as his own. It had been a great day, getting to know the pups and choosing names for them.

As she held onto the soft white furry wolf, tears formed in the corner of her eyes, quickly winning over her pride and rolling down her cheek. She wanted her husband back.

She feared she was losing him, worse, she feared he was already lost to her. _No, she couldn't lose him_ . _Not now_ . She worked her best to get rid of her paranoid thoughts, trying to be understanding, rationalising the situation. _He’s not avoiding you, he's busy. This is for the best, for both of us._

She and Jon were building an empire, their own empire. They could have easily gone into their families’ respective professional dominions and have a nice easy career there. But they had wanted more; they had wanted to prove to everyone out there that Jon Snow alias the White Wolf and Daenerys Targaryen alias the Mother of Dragons were more than mollycoddled rich babies.

But running an empire wasn't an easy feat. Jon was WestTech’s chairman and business mastermind, she was chief head of technology and the bright engineer behind the greatest inventions and ideas that had made the company thrive in the global market.

After graduating uni, she and Jon had invested all of their savings and some borrowed money from their parents in their small company. They had never imagined the size it would achieve but, somehow, WestTech had become the country's leading tech company. They were only twenty-eight years old and they barely spent time together anymore. Jon was especially busy travelling around the world while she stayed in KL supervising the company's current projects and developed new ideas.

Looking at the clock, she decided to call her mother. She couldn’t bear the idea of spending Christmas Eve by herself in the immense flat she called home.

Rhaella Targaryen answered in the high-pitched voice and merry demeanour which characterised her. “Sweetling, hello.”

“Hello, mother.”

“My darling, is everything alright? You sound upset.”

As usual, her mother could read her like a book. “Jon called and said he can’t make it home for the night so I wanted to see if you could make a place for me at the gala,” she explained cutting to the chase, no point in prolonging the conversation.

“Oh.” —Rhaella stayed quiet— “I’m so sorry, sweetling, but all the seats are full. You adamantly instructed me not to put your name in this year’s event so I didn’t.”

“I’m your daughter,” she retorted. Rhaella could not deny her this.

“Yes, I’m aware of that, Daenerys, but there is no place and I’m not taking anyone’s seat for you.”

“Helpful and loving as always, mother,” she said sarcastically hanging up and interrupting Rhaella’s explanation.

 _Bloody hells_. She couldn’t believe her mother could do this to her. She scoffed bitterly. She didn’t even know why it surprised her, Rhaella had always been obsessed with order and didn’t allow anything or anyone to ruin her projects, not even her own children.

She figured if she took a plane right now to Winterfell she could make it on time for the Stark’s gala; she was sure Lyanna would receive her with open arms and seeing Ned, Cat, Robb and the rest of the pack would cheer her.

A sharp pang of jealousy went through her spine when she thought of all the members who formed the pack, especially of one chocolate-haired beauty she called her best friend. She loved Marge, she did, but, _gods_ , right now she envied her. Margaery Tyrell had married Jon’s cousin Robb around the same time she had married Jon; however, Robb had always made sure to be present at the important family events and whenever Margaery needed him.

She sighed, deciding against taking that plane. She didn’t want to arrive and have to explain, once again, that Jon had not had time for her. So she settled for calling some more friends and her brothers to wish them a Merry Christmas, all the time pretending to be her happiest.

She ate some stew and drank some cocoa, turning on the telly to distract herself. Ghost didn’t leave her side, and she was grateful to have the gentle giant in her life. He was so much like Jon, in a way, quiet and introverted… Perhaps that’s why she only loved him more.

The telly not providing any fun, and after some cuddling with Ghost, she drifted off, trails of spilt tears tainting her milky cheeks.

**********

The loud sound of a helicopter coming close startled her, believing for a second it was a dream. However, she quickly realized it wasn’t the case so she did her best to get rid of her slumber, trying to make sense of the situation. Ghost stood up with her, perking up his ears as he took in the new sound as well.

Her heart started pounding and her hands sweated. What was going on? The only helicopter that could be landing… She ran as fast as she could to the elevator, pressing the rooftop button ten times.

When she arrived, the helicopter had just landed. The strong wind of its blades fiddled with her hair and the dress she had forgotten to take off before sleeping. In her bewilderment and rapid decision to see who the intruder was, she had omitted to bring something to cover herself from the cold wind, shudders shaking her body as she tried to get a glimpse.

The door opened and out came Jon, just as her heart had announced her. He descended looking as polished and regal as he always did, his hair in perfectly combed onyx curls, his beard sharply trimmed, his suit fitting his built body like a glove.

To say he was handsome was a poor understatement, but then again, she knew she was a beauty herself. People counted them amongst Westeros’ hottest couples and she was prone to accept the compliment. Maybe only Margaery and Robb could fight them for the title but, even so, she was inclined to believe it would come up to a tie.

Her legs deciding for her, she ran to him almost desperately. “Jon,” she whispered, hugging him strongly and closing her eyes in order to take in his presence.

He didn’t answer her call but returned the embrace, gently placing his hands on her hips and resting his head on hers.

After what seemed like years to her, She rose from his chest to look him in the eye. “You’re here.”

He pulled away from her embrace and started walking back to their flat, briefly scolding her with his eyes when he noticed her lack of warmer clothes. “Surprise,” he said with an amused tone and a simper on his lips.

Back in the warm comfort of their home, Jon promptly made his way to the kitchen, fetching himself a cup of cocoa. Because of the holidays, there were no maids nor butlers accompanying them that night.

She was in rapture to have him by her side but suddenly something darker took over her thoughts. What was he doing here when he had firmly said he couldn't come? She pursed her brows in confusion, tensing.

“It’s Christmas Eve.” he continued as if his presence was obviously justified.

“So it was a lie?” She demanded, entering the kitchen and looking straight in his eyes.

Jon was laying by the counter, sipping the hot sweet beverage he loved so much. He glanced at her in confusion as he kept sipping.

“The contract, the being late, the _I'm not coming_.” She didn't know why she was so angry, she should only be happy given she had got what she had wanted in the first place; for him to be with her on Christmas Eve, but his attitude and just everything irritated her.

“No…” —he replied confused by her reaction— “I signed the contract this afternoon. I thought you'd be pleased if I appeared as a surprise, so I called your mother and told her not to give you a seat at the dinner party. Do you really think she would deny her princess anything?”

“Wait, it was you? Fuck you.”

“What?”

“You ruined my day, Jon. I was here all day by myself like an idiot. You've never liked surprises and today you decide to go romantic on me? And you said this afternoon, so what took you so long? It's almost 10:30.”

“There was a storm and the pilot said it was better to wait a little. He has a family too, you know? I didn't want him to have an accident because I wanted to come home earlier.” His tone had morphed into a harsher one. “If there hadn't been any issues I would have been here a couple of hours ago.”

That piece of information made her rage mix with worry, riling her up even more despite rationally knowing she was overreacting to Jon’s nice gesture. “There was a storm and you didn't tell me? You didn't want him to have an accident but what about you? What if you had died? You shouldn't have come at all!” She bellowed.

He remained silent, astonished by her attitude.

“You don’t even care anymore, do you?” She said after a pause, lowering the volume of her voice. She didn't exactly know what she was referring to, but she felt like saying it all the same.

“Daenerys, it was meant to be a pleasant surprise.”

“Whatever.”

She turned and walked out of the kitchen. “Come, boy,” she said beckoning Ghost as Jon followed at her heels, quietly sipping his cocoa.

Breathing deeply, she tried hard not to give in to her nonsensical tantrum. She sat on the floor next to the tree and opened one of Ghost’s presents. She wanted to leave everything behind.

“I’m sorry,” she apologised.  

Jon sat next to her, petting Ghost. “It’s ok. I should have said something. You’re right.”

“No, it was a surprise… I—”

Jon cut her words by pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “I said it’s ok. I’m home,” he reassured her. “Now, let’s see those presents.”

She nodded excitedly, showing Ghost the new gold plate she got him along with some sugary biscuits he loved. He was a wolf, but that didn’t stop him from munching whatever he could find in the cupboard.

“You’re such a mollycoddled baby,” Jon remarked with a laugh petting the pup that made them so happy. “At this rate, you won’t like meat anymore.”

“Oh hush, that’s not true,” she said, opening the bag and giving Ghost a biscuit.

She gave Jon her present, a beautiful pair of silver cufflinks shaped as wolves he had said he wanted a couple of months ago, along with a new book and a collection of vintage records. He loved all of it and thanked her greatly for always remembering what he liked. Shopping for Jon had never been hard, she knew him so well sometimes she even surprised herself.

He stood up to fetch his suitcase and brought back with him a red velvet box. Her mouth started pursing on a smile for she was almost certain what was inside.

“You didn’t,” she said.

“Oh, _I did_.”

Some time ago, she had found out one of her great-grandmother's diamond necklaces had been stolen and never recovered, so she had made it her mission to look for it. She had searched for years without success and, now, the box Jon was holding was a perfect example of Targaryen red and it was just like the one the necklace had been lost with.

She stood up, unable to resist a minute longer without having a look at it. Jon opened the box and inside the most gorgeous diamond necklace she had ever seen shone brightly. It was perfectly cut, beautifully put together and utterly elegant. Targaryens loved precious stones, but they held a particular affection for diamonds because of their meaning. Diamonds were the symbol of unyielding force, of incomparable beauty and of endless love. She didn’t want to think about the love part, just now, so she sent it to the profound recesses of her mind.

She wanted to cry, taking it out of the box. It was a family relic and it had finally found its way to their rightful owners. Her father would be elated. “Where did you find it?” She asked almost whispering, too surprised to say more.

“Somehow, it travelled all the way to the Summer Isles. I hired a private investigator as well, to help you, and he found it.”

She chuckled. “Well, remind me to dismiss mine cause he didn’t do a good job.”

Jon laughed along, taking the necklace from her hands and turning her around so that he could put it around her neck. He finished with a kiss to her shoulder, murmuring “It looks wonderful, my love,” while they looked at their reflection in the window.

It was a rare moment what they were sharing. It was not often they were so intimate anymore, and that pained her. He called her “my love”, but did he mean it? It could have easily become an ordinary way to refer to her, empty words that meant nothing.

“Thank you,” she replied.

Jon took a smaller box from his pocket then, giving her a crooked smile. She couldn’t believe he was gifting her something more. He knew she had a soft spot for jewellery, she always had and Jon kept her vanity well stocked. He opened the box and offered it to her, “The sapphire was the only one missing in your collection.” A sapphire ring appeared before her eyes as she took it out and examined it.

“You like?” Jon questioned.

“I _love_.” He put in on her right ring finger, the other occupied with their engagement and wedding rings.

Finalising the gift session, she heated the dinner she had prepared and they both dined, pleasantly chatting about everything and nothing. However, much to her chagrin, Jon swiftly changed the subject to work, referencing the deal he had just signed and talking some future plans for WestTech.

She listened, but her mind was far away, ruminating about how was it that their relationship had become this dry.

“That sounds great, Jon,” she added after he mentioned a possible contract in Myr. “Drogo mentioned Myr is the new Meereen. Everyone’s investing there and it appears it will soon become a major business city. He has actually already bought some estates and land. He plans on opening at least two hotels over there.” Drogo was a dear friend of hers, although she barely saw him anymore.

Jon didn’t respond and stood up to place his dishes in the sink, later making his way to the bar and serving himself a scotch.

She followed after him, a bit weary by the change in his demeanour. She went to the music system and pressed play on some Christmas music, trying to relax the mood.

Jon finished his glass in one go, pouring another and offering her one. She wasn’t much of a scotch drinker but preferred to have some before saying no to Jon and irritate him further.

She tried to coax him into dancing to no avail and then she tried to light up the conversation with some jokes, equally failing. Even Ghost had left the room, sensing the tension. She got angry when he lit up a cigar and used it as an excuse to go out to the terrace, basically running away from her.

“Why are you being such a grinch?” She inquired accompanying him.

“I’m not.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, really? That’s why you've barely said two words since you arrived? You wanted to surprise me and you did. I’m happy. And it’s Christmas, Jon!”

He shrugged, uninterested, inhaling his cigar.

“What is there to dislike about Christmas?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why is your face so sour?”

“It’s not—”

“I know you don’t like Christmas but it’s important for me… you could at least make an effort.”

“Stop interrupting me,” he hissed, giving her a sharp glare. “This has nothing to do with Christmas. Yes, I don't like it but I always make an effort for you. I have never, ever, ruined a Christmas for you so don't you come to me with that.”

She was taken aback by his harsh words, but she had to admit they were true. Jon always made an effort for her during Christmas. Only this Christmas had been rather different from the previous ones and she didn’t know what to do to make it better. This was supposed to be a happy night just the two of them, but it seemed they spent a better time when they were out in the company of others.

“Then what is it?” She pushed.

He didn’t respond immediately, as if fighting his words back but eventually yielding. “You’re always bringing Drogo up, you can’t stop talking about him. Every time someone speaks you have a compliment or information to offer about him. If you like him so much, why are you here? Isn’t he always inviting you to spend the holidays with him?”

She had not been expecting that answer at all, she was speechless. Jon had never liked Drogo, but she didn't know he harboured such resentful feelings towards him.

“Are you implying something?” She could practically hear her heart shattering in pieces as she pronounced those words, but Jon remained silent.

“Are you? Answer me!”

“Just what I said.” He finished smoking and went back inside.

She stayed out, taking in the cold winter breeze, trying to order her thoughts and feelings.

The tears she didn’t want to spill started running down as she went back. “So you think I’d rather be with him right now?”

“How could I know. Do you?” He was using his nasty sarcastic tone, the one he reserved for when he wanted to hurt her.

“Fuck you.”

He bitterly laughed. “Whatever you want, my love.”

“Of course I don’t want to be with him,” she roared, losing her patience. “What in the seven hells do you mean, Jon? He’s my friend. I’ve known him since we were teenagers but I have never given you any indication of something else. It offends me that you would even think that.”

“ _You're_ offended?”

“Yes, I am.”

He loudly placed the bottle of scotch he had been holding on the counter. “And what about the thousands of times you've implied I go around having affairs. Don't you think _that_ offends me?”

She didn't have an answer for that.

“Daenerys…” He sighed, calming down, and walked her way. “There is a huge elephant in the room.”

Her eyes opened in surprise… and fear.

“I think it's time for us to talk about it,” he continued.

 _No_ . No, she didn't want to. _No_.

He called her name again, waiting for an answer.

“You don't love me anymore”, she blurted despairingly, uncontrollable tears falling. “You don't love me anymore.”

Jon furrowed his brows. “What?”, he replied with mirrored pain. “How can you—,” he interrupted himself, his face wrinkling distressfully. “ _You_ are the one who never has time for anything. _You_ avoid me, _you_ barely talk to me anymore. If someone has stopped loving here it's _you_.” He was dead serious and his tone wistful, as if he was yearning for something.

“No, no, no. It’s you!” She wailed, her tears now loud and consuming. “It’s _you_ who avoids me, it's _you_ who doesn't talk to me, it's _you_ who doesn't want to be with me anymore! Don’t leave me, please, don’t leave me...” If she needed to beg she would.

She wasn't strong enough to hold herself anymore so her legs gave in defeat. She dropped to the floor, feelings finally being let out from the cage she had locked them in. She didn't want to lose Jon. She was sure that would break her.

He caught up to her and kneeled, hugging her firmly as if she could disappear if he didn’t hold her strongly enough. “What are you talking about, Daenerys. _I love you_. I love you so much it hurts like the seven hells when you're cold towards me. I barely see you now.” He gave in his sorrow and joined her crying, his tears tarnishing his godly face.  

He took her face in his hands, looking straight into her eyes. “I won’t leave you. _Ever_. I couldn't even if I wanted to. My heart and soul are yours. Without you I’m incomplete. That’s why it infuriates me when you talk about Drogo with so much passion… You used to speak about me like that but you don’t anymore. Have I done something wrong? I swear I can fix it. I can, but Daenerys, _please,_  don’t leave me.”

There were a few times she could remember to have seen Jon cry and each time she had hated it.

“No! No!” She placed her hands over his, holding onto life as she held onto him. “I… stopped talking about you because you’re bothered when I speak. Drogo… he’s a good friend. He’s like a brother to me, Jon. _I love you_. But you’ve been so cold lately, you… don’t want to touch me anymore…” Her cheeks flushed and she looked down as she said those words. She couldn’t bear the idea that she didn’t excite Jon anymore.

“I’m dying a little bit more with each day that goes by without you, Daenerys.” His voice was full of despair. “If I haven’t touched you, it’s because I thought you didn’t want me to… You ignored me every time I tried to get close.”

“Because I thought you were doing it out of duty and I couldn’t bear it.”

He embraced her again, her face buried in the crook of his neck, as he kissed her wherever he could, whispering like a prayer, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

She rose to find his lips, incapable of denying herself his taste any longer.

“I love you…” A declaration of her love escaped her as she finally pressed her lips to his in a scorching kiss like they had not shared in a long time.

“I need you,” he muttered, moving his lips to her neck, leaving behind a trail of crimson love bites.

He pulled down the straps of her dress, revealing her fleshy bosom as she moaned, biting his earlobe. She had been unaware of how much she needed him as well until his hands started caressing her bare milky skin with burning fingers. Before their troubles began, they used to have sex constantly, trying every position they knew and discovering new ones together. Their flat was a witness of their lust, every surface on it having been employed to satisfy it.

She unbuttoned his shirt, ripping it and scratching his chiselled chest doing her share of marking as she tilted her head backwards enabling him better reach of her neck. She took in every smouldering sensation he evoked in her, tattooing them onto her mind.

He unclasped her bra, diving in her breasts and sucking her pink nipples, leaving them reddened and sensitive. Their names kept sputtering from their mouths in between moans and ragged breathing as they rediscovered their bodies, hungrily and messily, like the first time they had been together back in uni in a bathroom stall at a club.

She could feel his hardness pushing against her thighs, her sight travelling down discovering his trousers so tighten up she thought they would rip. She was dripping, her knickers soaked with her juices, and instinctively started grinding her hips on him.

Her hands worked on his belt as he finished taking her dress off, teasing her neck with his tongue. She unzipped him, releasing the pressure in his trousers and allowing him to take them off. She threw away her shoes, mirroring him when he took off his, and marvelled at the sight of his legs, firm and powerful. She inhaled, filling her lungs with his manly scent, recognising amongst it the warm feeling of home.

His hands slid up and down her back, scraping as he brought her closer. His cock, hard and throbbing, touched her folds over their underwear, arousing her further. He played with the lace of her knickers until he pulled too hard, tearing them. He took them in his hand and threw them away, leaving her with nothing but the diamond necklace and the sapphire ring he had gifted her. They shimmered with the faint glow of the moon, decorating the room with shiny sparks that matched the colourful Christmas lights.

He grunted and swiftly picked her up in his steel arms, sitting down on the couch with her on his lap, the fire they had ignited burning and consuming them. They had deprived each other of their touch for gods know how long, but right now everything made sense in her life again, comforted by the warmth of his presence, the sound of his heavy breathing, the softness of his touch however passionate and frantic it was.

“I love you, Daenerys,” he repeated, sealing their renewed silent vows with an intoxicating kiss. Their tongues sparred, their teeth tugged at their lips, their hands danced across their bodies.

Trying not to peak just at the thought of having Jon between her arms again, she entwined her fingers with his raven-black luscious curls, mussing them as she echoed his words, “I love you, Jon.”  

“Forever,” they proclaimed in unison.

She pulled his briefs down, finally liberating his cock, which sprung free, proudly, her mouth watering at the sight, licking her bottom lip. Jon was perfect in every way, including his cock’s length and width that had always made her reach unthinkable places both in the heavens and the hells.

“I’m sorry for everything,” he muttered into her ear, grabbing her butt cheeks with his hands, squeezing them, drops of sweat sliding down his muscular body.

She shook her head in denial, replying with an apology of her own. “ _I’m_ sorry.”

He silenced her with another kiss, aligning himself to her entrance.

She swiftly sheathed him in her tight cunt, following his command, her walls clenching around his cock as if exclusively fashioned for it. She hissed in pleasure as he growled, their names escaping their lips.

She arched her back, lost in a burning and besotting cloud of ecstasy, feeling his hands cup her breasts as she commenced to move her hips up and down, his length penetrating her to the hilt. She kept pushing and pulling, building a rhythm, amusing herself as she caught Jon’s eyes rolling back, curses pronounced under his teeth.

As their orgasm built up, he rested his forehead between her ribs, planting fiery kisses on her, his hands strongly grabbing her hips, forcing himself deeper in her. Their loud whimpers bounced across the room, as a soft melody played in the background. She faintly paid it attention, reckoning she knew it. Lidsey’s violin was unmistakable as _I Wonder as I Wander_ echoed through the speakers, much to her surprise. It was as if someone had planned it.

A smile pursed her lips as her mind shook itself from the clouds of pleasure for a moment to listen to her song with Jon.

They had discovered that song together one day,  years ago, both claiming it was perfect at the same time and then laughing at their connection. “Can this be ours?” She had asked as Jon had scowled, confused. “Our song, I mean,” she had explained. Chuckling, he had answered, “I thought that had been clear at _it’s perfec_ t.”

His kisses brought her out of the memory lane she had darted to, his mouth on fire, burning every bit of her skin. His thrusts became more violent, his engorged cock making her shudder with desire and want, as one of his thumbs found its way to her clit, rubbing it with expertise, driving her mad.

She, too, accentuated the rhythm of her hips, riding him as she hadn’t for what appeared to be centuries, finding comfort in the strong embrace he pulled her into. Her bum slapped against his thighs in perfect sync, gooseflesh all over her skin, sweat running down, whimpers getting louder. He was covered in her juices, messily spread all over them, the fleshy sound of their lovemaking a lullaby to their ears.

She felt release approaching as he bit her shoulder, preparing himself to get his. Her cunt pulsated, her belly was in knots, her whole self avidly awaiting to be sent to the outer space. He buried his face in her breasts as he kept charging, his thrusts frantic, his growls throaty.

With one last violent lunge of his cock, a wave of uncontrollable ecstasy hit her, engulfing her in its burning nature, a million dashes of a million colours appearing behind her lids. She listened to a final moan sputter out of his mouth as he dug his nails in her arse, his cock spasming wildly, filling her insides with warm cum.

Her limbs went numb, surrendering to the shocks of pleasure he had wrought upon her, her arms holding him dearly, a tear almost spilling at the joy she was experiencing. He stayed inside her, holding on to her for support, trying to even his breathing and recover. They were silent, taking in each other, listening to the beat of their hearts in sync, feeling their soft skins, inhaling each other’s scent.

“Merry Christmas, Daenerys,” he said eventually.

**********

She woke up feeling complete, feeling happy; realising they had ended up in their room after their encounter on the couch. What had seemed to be a terrible night turned into a magical moment with Jon, both of them finally coming clean with their thoughts and realising it had been nothing but miscommunication that had torn them apart. She would never let that happen again, she vowed.

Jon slept next to her, this time moulded against her back, his arm possessively placed on her waist, his breath tickling her neck unlike past nights in which the king size bed fell short to the distance he appeared to want to put between them.

Chuckling lightly, her hands travelled to her belly as she felt Jon squirmed, waking up. She turned around and kissed him, finding adorable the way his hair was dishevelled, and taking pride at the love bites she noticed on him, bright red, shining as if begging her to give in her primal instincts again a devour him right then.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he greeted, lazily smiling, bringing her closer with his arms.

“Morning, handsome,” she replied, pecking his nose, his forehead, his temples and his chin, provoking a low laugh from him.

Their stomachs interrupted the moment with low grumbles, forcing them to begrudgingly leave the bed and get up even if they were craving to get more of their bodies rather than food.

They found Ghost peacefully napping on a carpet, thinking he had most likely stayed away from the living room for as long as they employed it for their ministrations. He woke up to the sound of his food being served, quickly gobbling it all up and approaching his masters for a petting session.

She and Jon merrily chatted, not forgetting to also talk a bit more about their estranged relationship and how they were both more than willing to make up for the time lost, especially since she was dying to share something with him.

The bell interrupted their morning, Ghost padding to the door trying to sniff the unexpected visitor. At least unexpected to her, for Jon smiled and promptly stood up to get the door.

In came a carrier with a huge package covered in a nice Christmassy fabric, Jon’s impish smile only growing bigger. He signed the delivery papers, sending the carrier away and turning to face her, beckoning her with his eyes to come closer.

“Jon,” she said, doubtful. “What did… More gifts?”

“You thought jewellery was your Christmas gift? Baby, I think you know me better than that.”

“You’re incorrigible, always spoiling me.”

He shrugged. “No gift is enough to express how much I love you. For as long as I can, I will buy you whatever you want. I’d buy you the moon, the stars, the sun, the oceans if I could.”

“Well, you have gifted me stars already.”

“Oh, that’s right,” he said facepalming himself for his slip. “But what are ten stars? I wanted to buy them all but they didn’t let me,” he continued, referencing to Westeros’ Aeronautics and Space Administration who sold stars in order to collect money for research projects.

She laughed at his silly words, trying to remember when was the last time she had seen him so joyful, joking, but coming up with nothing. She’d made sure to make him laugh more often.

She approached the huge… whatever it was and, following Jon’s instructions, pulled the fabric to the floor revealing its inside. And there they were, three beautiful bearded dragons before her eyes, with their cute eyes and chubby bodies resting in a marvellous terrarium.

She had always possessed an obsession for reptiles, bearded dragons being her favourites. She had talked for years about how she wanted some, but never truly believing she’d get them. Jon, as usual, had surprised her in the best of ways.

“For the gods!” She yelled throwing herself on him, arms latched around his neck, face buried on his chest. “Thank you! This is amazing. The best present ever!”

He hugged her back, laughing. “I’m glad you like them. I think we can place them here in the living room or maybe in your study.”

“Wherever!” She was so excited she couldn’t think about that right now. “We’ll figure it out.” She disjoined from him, turning to look at her new babies. She carefully took one out, nuzzling it with her cheek.

Ghost had been quietly observing the whole deal, resting on his back legs waiting for a moment to approach the weird creatures his humans seemed to be so excited about. Noticing this, she explained to him they were the new members of their little family but that he had nothing to worry about for he would always be loved and cherished.

She couldn’t stop looking at them, trying to get to know them, noticing their different personalities right away. Of course, Jon didn’t believe the tiny creatures could have a personality of their own, but she kept trying to convince him.

“Well, you certainly are a mother of dragons now,” Jon said playfully referring to her nickname in the business industry.

She didn't smile nor move. She stayed quiet and exhaled heavily, only turning to look at him after a long pause, her face stern. This was the time. She figured her attitude must have frightened him as his own face soured in a scowl, probably trying to conjure the most recent events in his mind to figure out if he had said something wrong.

However, as she approached him, she couldn’t control the little grin that danced on her face and her gaze became mischievous. “You could say so… But I think it's more like mother of _wolves_.” She stressed the last word, posing a hand on his stubbly cheek.

His frown grew bigger as he looked at her, bewildered. “What?”

Dany blushed and grabbed his right hand with her free one, revealing her secret. “I’m pregnant,” she said looking into his deep grey eyes, her voice only above a whisper as she awaited his reaction, nervously.

It was as if the world began spiralling around them, the floor moving beneath their feet at the sound of such words, so they held onto each other in order not to fall down. She could see he had not been expecting this, but she hoped it was good news.

She knew they had a silent agreement on the subject of children and that they would eventually become parents, but she really never gave it a second thought until finding out she was pregnant a month ago. The bad state of their relationship made her hesitant to tell him, fretful even. WestTech was just beginning to be noticed overseas so a lot was coming their way, this was not a good time to have a baby.

However, all those reasons seemed like rubbish right now as her heart started hammering against her chest and a million butterflies gathered in the pit of her stomach, looking at the bright smile Jon was giving her, his eyes shining with glee.

And then she knew they were ready. Somehow, they had always been.

“No. No wolves nor dragons,” he finally said after his astonishment allowed him to. “We're having an angel, Daenerys.” With those words, he took her in his arms and spun her, both laughing and enjoying their perfect moment.

“So you’re happy?” She was still weary.

“How can you even think I’m not. I’m elated, ecstatic, delighted, all the good adjectives.” He placed her back on the floor, trapping her lips in a kiss full of love and endearment, thanking her for making him the happiest man in the world. “This is the best gift I could ever get."

This Christmas had not only turned out to be amazing but one that they would surely never forget. Their family had suddenly grown and she was thrilled for it. A puppy, three dragons and a baby on its way.

She knew their family was rather eccentric, but being Jon and Daenerys, one of the youngest millionaire couples in the world, no one could ever expect they would settle for anything less than extraordinary.

Her mother was right. She had everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked reading this little roller-coaster as much as I enjoyed writing it. Do let me know your thoughts to keep the muse inspired!!! :) 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and Merry Christmas, y'all!!! 
> 
> Yours sincerely, Val.


End file.
